Theories and rumors
This is the official DHMIS Theories and Rumors page. Post any theories, rumors, or head-canons you may have on the DHMIS episodes! ROY The "June 19th" theory First off, in the 6th episode teaser, we can obviously see the yellow guy celebrating new years ev- wait, what if it's something different he is celebrating? June 19th. It is possible he is celebrating fathers day, but he is not there. he is filming the show, and you can see this because after a little while the confetti stops and yellow guy looks around for the source. it is possible that this episode if so is where yellow guy realizes he is in a cartoon as well. and its possible that since the time they were all kidnapped, they didn't know the money man was the producer of the show which they don't know they're and yellow guy says he is in his dad's house, it is possible they are in Roy's basement, which means roy and money man may work together. why Roy's house? in a post the producer made it showed roy in 'his basement' which is what the text with the image said. and it looks alot like the basement shown in the kickstarter in which money man kidnaps them as mentioned above. also, since i said it could be father's day, its possible that Roy may be the only other protagonist, or as i say, antagonist. why? if i'm correct about money man working with Roy, that means he kidnapped his own son, and is ok with his friends and son being killed off by a stranger he works with. also, if this is true, its likely all the non-main protagonists were either staged or programmed. its HIGHLY unlikely they were living with the characters such as the steak. but i can tell if the book lived with them, but we will get to that later. if the non-main protagonists/antagonists were staged, its likely that they were all the workers/co-workers in suits. and if this is true, its possible the men in camouflage colored suits were workers for the money man. and also, its possible that the people in those suits were also the ones who were in the canned suits, seemingly eating duck guy, while inside, they put the flesh in cans. and more evidence for this is how each can gets swapped with another and there are multiple cans that yellow guy ate. if so, its almost impossible that yellow guy didn't notice. but this could be the case he is so dumb. but, its more likely they did something to yellow to temporarily be knocked out. however, its also likely that the reason duck guy was canned was because when they temporarily knocked yellow guy out, they actually put duck guy's organs in the can simply by mauling him to the point his stomach opened up, and stuffed his innards within the cans, and the reason for the cans eating duck guy scenes , is to symbolize that duck guy's organs were stuffed into a can, but its likely he passed away, so its likely that why duck guy is on a operating bed, is that he is about to pass away as he realises everything is staged before they auled him. now red guy and duck guy will likely not be seen in this episode, but the other non-main antagonists will. also, what happens to red guy is that he is living a normal life. since yellow guy is the only one lift, it is likely they will do something to him or he too will escape to the real world. so my point is the 6th episode will truely be the opening to many awnsers. but there is one more thing i need to go over - the "missing" sign. so, i think the thing that was in the "HELP" thing was why it says they're missing. so, why are they still there? well, i think there are two timelines - the dream timeline and the real life timeline. so, red was the 1st to escape, and that was when he realized what happened. duck guy tried, but failed. yellow guy hasn't yet, so in the dream timeline, the real world and dream timeline both are trying to tell them to wake up from the media's grasp. that's all i can say for now. but the opening to more questions, like "why was there a black duck never mentioned except in #1?", and "why did they all watch themselves in episode 2 and not notice they were on TV, and how other, more realistic-looking shows on TV, let alone that they were turned into monsters on TV?" and such, but i think i, becky, joe, roy, and the money man will all leave the fandom to find those awnsers. P.S., i think that the 6th episode will be based on sleep, death, or family! toodles! :D The "I'm Confused" Theory ::O HIS HEAD! I just made a realization. Red's head exploded in the 4th one, right? Meaning, that part of him (not real) is trying to tell them to get out. That's his not real (matrix) part. Meaning his real self (seen at the end walking out of the phone booth) is still alive and is also trying to warn them. (by calling) However, Bird's real (non-matrix) self was killed, obviously. Also, I have a theory. You know how people say that this is some show-making company? I think that the company IS this is it. Meaning everything is direct, if you know what I mean. Meaning, puppets can't exist, NONE of this is real? Or maybe there are just many layers to the matrix. This is reinforced by the 2nd one, where they die but it's just a show. Also the 4th one. Just pay attention and you can see it. I dunno. Just trying to contribute. Also, June 19th? That's when Money Man kidnapped them. Yellow says that it's his dad's house, so I think money man is Roy dressed up. He's the one responsible for all this (teachers, puppets, everything.) This is all very confusing. Hopefully all will be revealed in the 6th one. The Money Man Theory: I think that the three puppets are still dead, but currently being held hostage by the Money Man. In the "We are okay" videos, it is made very clear that the puppets have been kidnapped, and are being forced to raise money. The We are ok episodes were created after DHMIS 2 but before DHMIS 3. What is the first thing you see in the DHMIS 3 episode? The missing poster. Even though they are "???", they are still not 'home'. The date on the missing poster was June 19th. While this date does have other appearances before and after this point, keep in mind that the Kickstarter goal to keep making episodes was met on June 19th. Over the course of episodes 3 and 4, we see the puppets going to new locations, from the Park to the Love Cults home to the Research room. However, they never are seen to be back home. This is all evidence supporting the fact that the Money Man is continuing to hold the puppets hostage. While it may appear they have been outside, or at home, it is very possible the money man was behind the camera the episodes and forcing the puppets to do whatever he wants. The MONEY MAN is the one filming the episodes, making the scripts, and coming up with the messages he wants to send the people watching. He collected the money through the Kickstarter fundraiser, and is holding the puppets hostage to keep making his episodes. Truly, he would have killed the puppets if he hadn't met his goal, because they would have served no purpose to him if he couldn't make his episodes. Reality Theory t of a telephone stand. This may suggest that he was making all the calls through the episode, trying to wake up his friends. This theory explains how Red Guy died in DHMIS 4, but still appears in DHMIS 5's credits. It could be assumed that dying in this other reality brings you back to the correct reality. The Hospital Theory I think that the three puppets are actually human kids who suffer from a disease which means they almost never leave the hospital. They all live in the same ward and, because of their illness, see everything in a very surreal, creepy way. Harry sees himself as a red, furry monster, Robin sees himself as a bird and Dawson just feels like a strange little thing that doesn't really belong anywhere. The "Villains" are all just normal people, specifically the doctors who give the kids medication and maybe a little therapy, but because they're slightly mentally ill as well as physically ill, the kids keep on "messing up", which explains why something horrible happens in each and every episode. Even thought they're receiving help, the kids' young brains can't cope with it. -Unknown The Purgatory Theory The heroes died in the second episode and are placed in a purgatory. Some evidence to prove this is that in the third and fourth episodes, there are missing posters for them. They were killed from ageing over time from Tony, and they go into the purgatory, watching what happened on television. - SuperGuy8 The Roy Theory We think that the three have been kidnapped by Roy (the yellow guy's father). This is because in all the episodes except the first he has made an appearance. In the second he appears in plain sight; when he is on his computer (2:10) and with the yellow guy (1:46). In the third he can be seen at 4:32 with the unicorn. In the forth he can be seen standing in the darkness in the corner when the red guy is on the computer at 3:58. In the fifth he can be seen when the camera is shaking at the top of the set at 4:03. We think it is Roy not the Money Man because he is only seen in HELP and HELP #2. Roy has hired the Money Man to kidnap them. He has held them captive since the first episode. This is because the kidnapping occurred on the 19/06/55. In the second episode on the picture the date 19/06/55 can be seen and the clock calls this the past, this must mean he is already kidnapped them. This is further emphasized by an unofficial video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sL9-4fm1kg . In this video the yellow guy says "Why are we at my dads house". He is later told it is not but it provides evidence for Roy being the kidnapper. Yes, this was not uploaded by the official channel but in HELP there is a cut at 0:10 but in the unofficial it plays through with it not affecting anything. This shows that it is a longer and unreleased HELP plea or trailer. Roy's items can be seen in the fifth episode with a bottle at 0:07, reinforcing that Roy holds them captive. In the forth episode another missing sign can be seen on the milk at 0:09, at the start there is also a picture of Roy and the yellow guy stating that the yellow guy has a close relation or lives with him. Also on the pin board Roy's number can be seen reinforcing that they are in the same household as Roy, this is at 0:44. In the fifth episode the red guy has escaped previously in the fourth episode and is trying to warn the others, but if one had already escaped why would the Money Man just wait but Roy can be seen overseeing where the other two puppets are at the top. Also a flour packet with Roy's name can be seen also adding to him being the kidnapper. This is why Roy is the kidnapper and they have been kidnapped the whole time. And the 19th of June. What is it? So as stated above it they were kidnapped on the 19/96/1955 as we have presumed. And a very good associate of mine has stated that on the 19th of June 1955 it was father's day. This is why Roy keeps on turning up in videos. It is not sure why Roy has kidnapped them but like the Money Man theory he might be using them for money. It can be further emphasized that he is the one filming because in the HELP and HELP #2 videos the camera is not as good as the one used DHMIS videos. This further reinforces that Roy films and directs the videos. - DHMIS19.6.55 THANK U FOR PROPER GRAMMAR I COULD HUG U RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!__FORCETOC__ The Sex Slaves Theory I have come up with a theory that combines several others that I call "The TV Slaves Theory." For starters, I will NOT be including DHMIS 1 in this theory at all because I believe that Becky and Joe did not have intentions of making other episodes until they discovered the massive success that DHMIS 1 had. So basically, I believe that the backstory was not "created" until DHMIS 2. Also, to make it easier for myself, I will just be calling the characters by their color (except for Roy) or their object. (For example, Manny=Yellow/Colin=Computer.) This theory starts in DHMIS 2. I believe that from this episode on, Roy is directing the show. He is introduced in this episode as the Yellow Guy's dad. He is shown with Yellow Guy and then later shown watching porn on his computer. He is directing each episode and trying to give off a message to the public. This is proven by his multiple cameos. In all of his cameos, he is shown watching the production and making sure his message is given off. In episode 4, the Red Guy begins to realize what is going on. He acts very sarcastic and almost rude to the computer. At the end of the episode, Green and Yellow stay in the production as they are still clueless. Red is really getting a clue of what is going on. This is shown when he doesn't participate in the episode, he doesn't look at graphs, show off his digital style, or digital dance. He tries to unplug the computer to stop the insanity and save his friends. In doing so, he can't see where the wire is plugged in, so he follows it outside the door just to realize that he was part of a production. His mind was "blown" (as shown when his head blows) and he has left the show and is now out in reality. In episode 5, the same happens, but to Green. He realizes what is going on and begins to question everything. I believe that the steak telling him his teeth/gums will go grey is really him hinting to Green and saying that if he doesn't keep his mouth shut, he will be killed off. The constant phone ringing is actually Red trying to get a hold of his friends to let them know what is actually going on. So along the episode, Green figures out what is happening and becomes very mean and rude towards the steak, can, and fridge. He eventually leaves, but fails. He was killed and put in a can, as shown by the can eating his organs. Yellow later eats Green, not knowing it was him. So, to summarize, Roy is directing a show starring Red, Green and Yellow, who do not know they are part of a production. Red figures this out and leaves, Green figures it out and tries to leave, but fails to do so and is killed and put in a can. Kellogg's theory In episode 5, we find that a lot of the food is labeled Roy's in the upper-left hand corner such as the "flakes." This is reminiscent of real life Kellogg's brand food. Kellogg's company was founded in 1906 (special k in '55), by nutritionist John Harvey Kellogg. JHK is credited with inventing the cornflake, which he actually made while trying to find a food that would decrease sexual drive. For JHK was a firm believer in eugenics (controlled evolution) and was looking for a diet regiment that could curve reproduction. The idea came to him from his religious church (episode 3?) which stated "plain bland" food to decrease sex drive. The DHMIS 5 Phone Number Rumor There is a rumor that had been going on about tbe DHMIS phone numbers. Some say that if you call the two numbers from DHMIS before 6:19 P.M, a DHMIS character will answer. Some claim that they had actually got through the number. There are also some recordings of the number too. One of the most famous ones come from a YouTube user by the name of, "epiccreepertnt" in which they had successfully called one of the numbers. The characters they got were Bird guy, yellow guy, steak guy, tin can (possibly.) and an unknown character that had picked up and then hung up. The number was only available the first few days DHMIS 5 came out. It hasn't been picked up ever since. The Computer Theory In DHMIS 2, at one point red guy and green guy are tied in chairs and they have helmets on that connect them with the computer world. as the camera zooms out you can see the calendar, the 19.06.55 picture, and the cat picture are all hanging on the wall. And in the next shot you see Roy with one on and yellow guy with a pot on his head. The yellow guy says his dad has a computer. Maybe Roy is kidnapping them and making them watch things or even making them think differently. Or maybe he is accessing into their brains. The green guy looks scared. but why is the yellow guy wearing a pot on his head? is he not being controlled? June 19th This is my theory about June 19th. we all now know that it was fathers day June 19th 1955, but maybe were over looking this. Maybe the date, is in fact, June 19th. Some say when your dead or in a coma you start to think that the day is still the same day, such as the movie groundhog day. Maybe they keep reliving the same day but something is different every time. and now 1 by 1 they realize that they are dead/in a coma. And instead of green guy realizing, he wakes up from his coma and sees that hes being watched inside his mind. In DHMIS 2, tony the clock says that the future doesnt exist, maybe they characters are stuck in that timezone. perhaps it is Roy filming or broadcasting their mind without them being awake. In DHMIS 2, yellow guy says "20 past day there's fish on my tray" . if you look up 20 days after June 19th, which is July 9th (of 1955), it says that a song that was popular that week was Rock Around The Clock by Bill Haley and His Comets. i don't know if this is useful but it was featured in DHMIS 2 with tony the clock. The Duck Guy Theory Okay if you look at the duck in the first episode you can see he is black. But in the rest of the episodes he is green. What if that means something. Maybe the reason why the duck is black in one episode green in the rest because those where different ducks. So if the "Robin" replaced the black duck then what happened to the original duck? Simple. I think the sketchbook killed him to teach the yellow guy a lesson. First of all the duck writes the word death on the table. How does that not mean something. Also when the duck is seen writing death and decorating the word with skulls you can hear a dying groan. At the end of the episode you may see the Black Duck's eye twitching. Well that's easy! When you are ARE DYING YOUR BODY STARTS TO TWITCH(Sorry caps lock.) About the dying groan thing the voice sounds most raspy and the duck's voice is raspy. So maybe the green duck was the black duck's brother. It isn't a major theory but I'll leave it out there. -Hyper Anon School Theory Why is all the objects teaching? What if our protagonists are in a Kindergarten. And all the teachers are nice but the protagonists think they are evil since all the protagonists hate school. All the antagonists are teachers.The sketchpad represents writing class. The clock represents math class. The Butterfly represents reading class(Since in reading class you learn about character emotions) The computer obviously represents Computer class. And finally the food represents the cafeteria. -Hyper Anon Toy Factory Theory "Harry", "Manny" and "Robin" are actually workers in Toy factories. Roy is the Owner which explains why he is always watching them. Roy is also very lazy which is why he is watching porn in a toy factory. The teachers are actually the toys thay sing being created/being brought to life. The reason why the "toys/teachers" seem nice but are aggressive is because they are nice on the outside such as for kids but mean on the inside for "Harry","Manny",and "Robin" since they are extremely hard to make and it takes hours to make. Also "Harry", "Manny", and "Robin" are actually people but are forced to be represented as puppets/mascots for the kids. Also the workers where living under poor circumstances where they are abused. Such as in the "HELP" videos where the 3 protaganists are abused to raise money to help decorate the toy factory. The Money Man is a secret worker who has a private job which is abusing the workers to help them work better. The result warped their mind making them have a weird perspective on their factory. This lead to the events of the series. The reason why they are always in different rooms is because this represents the different aisles which explains why there are always different teachers/toys. The beginning of every episode where everything seems normal represents the weekend but due to them always have to work the weekend seems short therefore the reason why the peace is quickly disturbed by the teachers. -Hyper Anon Media Theory (NOTE! This is NOT my theory! I got this theory from CP Games.) Category:Fan made stuff Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS Category:DHMIS4 Category:DHMIS5 Category:HELP